A quick seddie melody
by I C No Evil
Summary: Sam Puckett's full of suprises, but some are more...musical than the others. What happens when a certain Frednub catches on?


**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly**

* * *

><p>No one else could make her do this. Sam Puckett was standing here for a reason. She sat down, her fingers ready. She felt eyes on her, as her fingers glided down the keyboard, playing a quick little melody. That was enough to her the gasp of suprise from the eyes behind her.<p>

"I didn't know!" You never asked.

"How long have you been doing this?" Longer then she can remember.

"Who taught you this?" She taught herself. What else was there to do when she was alone, homework? No, Sam Puckett doesn't do that shit.

"Calm down Frednub, its just a piano." The only other person who knew was her mother. Carly almost caught on, but Sam's smarter then she puts on.

"Yea, but your so good!" Damn, you would have thought he was watching Galaxy Wars for the first time.

"Nice to know I have a little fan nerd." Sam gave a challenging smirk, just like she usually would. Freddie just rolled his eyes at the blonde.

"You should be nice when someone compliments you." Freddie was just lucky he happened to walk in, once. Sam got tired of hearing his voice, begging her to play again.

"You should just be happy I even played for you." Sam turned facing the piano, instead of the boy behind her. Sam hated it when her mother talked about it, let along Freddie.

"Could you play one more time?" Freddie was right behind her now, breathing down her neck. Sam doesn't know why she didn't punch him, cause it probably would have made her feel better. Punching him or Gibby always made her feel better.

"Fine, whatever tickles your peach." Sam cracked her knuckles, fingers placed on the keys. She looked over at Freddie, seeing him standing so close it made her feel uncomfortable.

"Just sit right here, you like a even more of a stalker standing behind me like that." Freddie slowly sat down next to Sam. Her fingers once again in position, she played another song. Freddie watched her small hands work their way along the keys. It was almost foriegn seeing them used for something other then eating and violence. He looked at her face seeing her relaxed, eyes closed as she got lost in the song. Freddie actually thought she looked cute, playing piano and showing a more relaxed side. Sam loved playing piano, she just didn't wanna make it public. Sam Puckett playing piano, what the fuck? So, she didn't tell anyone. She got lost in the song, even adding notes to make it sound more...'Sam'.

All good things must come to an end, for in a few short minutes the song was done. Freddie was still amazed at how Sam played like that, yet she thought her playing was horrible. There were a lot of things Sam did that suprised him, but this had to be the most...unique. Sam took a deep breath looking over at him, blue eyes on brown.

"There...I'm not playing anymore." Sam stood up, walking towards the door. Freddie followed her down the stairs, into the kitchen. Pam Puckett wasn't home, she was in Vegas gambling for money. She had actually won last time, giving Sam some. She was trying to be a better mother.

"Aww, not even if I cook you bacon?" He stood in front of her, pointing to the fridge. Sam raised an eyebrow, crossing her arms. Freddie looked at her, hope in his eyes.

"Tempting, but no." Freddie's smile turned into a frown, when Sam pushed him over, walking to the fridge. She grabbed a Peppi Cola, chugging it down. Sam finished it in seconds, a new record for her.

"Please?" Sam sat the soda down, giving Freddie a mean glare. Sam was attempting to be nice, so glaring should be enough.

"Look do you want me to pound your face in?" Sam raised a fist, her glare more serious. This was another reason she doesn't tell people about her talent. Her hand would start hurting from knocking people out.

"Is that anyway to talk to your boyfriend?" Freddie grabbed Sam's fist lowering it. Sam cringed at 'boyfriend'. They'd been dating a month now and Freddie suddenly became all bold. It made Sam mad and happy, since he finally grew a pair. Sam just hated the fact she actually let it get to her. She just went back upstairs slaming her door open. Freddie was at her heel, following of course.

"Pretty please with ham and fatcakes on top?" Freddie stood infront of Sam. He could see irratation forming in her blue eyes. She took a deep breath, glaring at him once more.

"Frednub I swear-" Freddie silenced her with a kiss, just like usual. Just because their dating doesn't mean they won't fight. Freddie just brings their lips together to end it now. Sam hated how one kiss made her act like this. She gave in so easily, calming down once their lips met.

"Fuck you." Sam muttered, breaking away. Freddie simply smiled, sitting down infont of the piano. Sam sat in his lap placing her hands on the piano keys.

"I love you too." Freddie whispered, making Sam laugh. He was always so damn cheesy. Sam elbowed him, hearing him grunt. Atleast she still hits him without feeling bad afterwards. The thought made her smile.

"Ok, now I'm ready." Freddie rolled his eyes, and Sam began playing another song. No one else could make her do this, not even Carly. I guess Freddie had more charm then one would think, hell he had Sam Puckett.

Sam hated that she liked him so much. Heres this nerdy, wimpy kid, yet Sam can't stay away. Freddie used that to an advantage, like when he walked in on her playing a song. He knew he was the only one who could make her do this.

Sam still had some control. Like she could still punch him, or force him to do her homework. Its just that sometimes he decides to fight back. Today of course was one of those days. Sam even started to sing a little as she played, making Freddie smile. He loved the fact he got to see and hear this. No one else could make her do this.

Sure they weren't perfect, they were like each note on the keyboard. They had their own sound, whether good or bad. They make it work, even if that means Sam punching Freddie where the sun don't shine.

/


End file.
